New Year's to Remember
by anna rutter
Summary: Unable to spend Christmas and New Year's in America, Nina is stuck at the Anubis House. The only good thing is that Fabian, her best friend/crush is staying too. At first she thought that everything would go wrong, but so far things have been going pretty well. And who knows, just because she isn't with her gran or friends, doesn't mean that this won't be a New Year's to remember.


(Nina's POV)

It was around 11:30 on New Year's Eve, and I was sitting alone on the front porch of the Anubis house. All the other Anubis residents had long since gone home to spend the holidays with their families. I would have done the same except my gran was away with some friends spending Christmas and New Years with them. She had offered to come here so that way we could spend Christmas and New Year's together, but I had declined because I knew she really wanted to spend with her friends. Thankfully I wasn't the only one stuck here. Fabian's family were taking a trip to Australia and had asked Fabian if he wanted to come with them, but for some reason decided he decided to stay here. Of course I was thrilled when I heard he was going to stay. It wasn't that I didn't want him to spend time with his family, I just didn't want to be alone here with Victor and Trudy. Christmas ended up being so much fun. It had ended up snowing, so we spent most of the day playing in the snow after we opened up all our gifts. The rest of the week leading up to New Year's Day were pretty uneventful. I mean nothing exciting happened. So anyways, Fabian and I were sitting on the front porch when he suddenly said that he had forgotten something. I was really curious but I figured it was really none of my business, so I didn't get up to follow him or anything. After a couple of minutes Fabian came back down with something in his hand. But before I could really see what it was he stuffed it in his pocket.

"So, ready for the New Year?" Fabian asked while sitting down.

"Definitely, I can't wait for the new year to start. Do you have any resolutions?" I asked.

"Not really. I mean, after a while people forget about their New Year's resolution, so I just figured why bother?" Replied Fabian.

"Really?! Making a New Year's resolution is practically something you have to do New Year's Day, even if you don't really follow through with it," I replied. I mean I know I've always done it. I always found it fun trying to come up with resolutions. Especially when I stilled lived in America, and my friends and I would come up with crazy resolutions. Like once we came up with the resolution to always say DING DONG whenever someone rang the doorbell (AN: Get it? From Sam & Cat :)). The funny thing was, was that we actually followed through with it.

"I know, but I was never really into it. What about you? What's your resolution?" he asked. I was about to say to admit my feelings for you, but I was able to catch myself in time. See I've had a crush on him since he first started defending me against Patricia when she was mean to me. I thought that I was doing a good job in hiding it, but according to Amber, everyone but Fabian knows that I have a crush on him. So this coming year I really wanted to ask him out or at least admit to him that I really like him. The only problem was that I'm too scared to actually follow through with it.

"Nina?" I realized that I'd been silent too long. I quickly made up a lie.

"I want to get really good grades the rest of the Semester," I replied. It wasn't really a lie, I really did want to get good grades for the following semester, but as you already know that wasn't my real resolution. Fabian laughed.

"I don't think you'll have trouble with that resolution," replied Fabian. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Who knows? So if, say, you did have a resolution, what would it be? Just asking," I asked. I was genuinely curious. He went silent for a bit. Just when I thought he wasn't going to reply, he opened his mouth to reply when all of a sudden we heard people counting down in the distance. Confused we looked at Fabians watch and saw that it read 11:59. Quickly we looked up at the sky and started counting down just as the other people were doing.

10…

9….

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Happy New Year!" I shouted to Fabian. The Fireworks lit up in the sky, filling the sky with a variety of colors. In the distance we heard cheering and laughing. Unable to help myself, I laughed along with them. Noting Fabians' silence, I turned to him and found him staring at me. Unable to look away, I stared too. Unknowingly, we leaned in until our lips meet. Immediately, I felt sparks run through my body. We kissed for what felt like hours, but was actually only a couple of minutes. After a while, we came up for air.

"Remember when you asked me what my New Year's resolution would be if I had one?" he asked me. I nodded confused. "Well it would be to admit that I really, really like you." Surprised, I watched him pull out the box that I saw him stuff away earlier. He gave it to me and I looked at him. "Go on, open it." Slowly I opened up the box and saw a bracelet. It was sliver and it had bunch of infinity signs that formed the bracelet. At the bottom were words written in cursive. It had our names written inside a heart.

"Do you like it?" Stunned I looked up at him and nodded. He let out a sigh like he had been holding it in while opened it. I threw my arms around him.

"Happy New Year's Nina." "Happy New Year's Fabian."

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERONE! I can't believe that 2013's gone. Did anyone watch the Rose Parade this morning? Anyways, I hope you like it. Sorry if the romantic scene between Nina and Fabian wasn't good. This is my first time writing a romantic scene. Again HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


End file.
